


The Time Called Night

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "The time called night holds many meanings." One-shot!





	The Time Called Night

**Welcome to another poem! See the author's notes for details.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Time Called Night**

The time called night

holds many meanings.

It can symbolize

the end of day,

with the

disappearing light.

The young ones come home

from school and sleep

when the night takes hold.

For the older ones,

classes and work

may have just begun

when the darkness of night

envelops all.

Sometimes, the night

brings with it

the cruelest cold

that pierces the body

like the sharpest sword.

Breathing slowly shortens

And the face reddens

The breaths that come

in frantic gasps

and the coughs

that tear through

the chest are all

the victim has against

the callous cold of night.

But despite all its

harshness, night has

its haunting beauty too.

It can be seen perfectly

as the motorcycle moves past

the thick cloud of white fog

that has taken over the ground

and now is

contrasting against the complete blackness

of the night,

as though its presence

signals the coming

of a ghost.

The time called night

holds many meanings.

Sometimes is dreaded and feared.

Other times it is welcomed warmly,

like an old friend.

The powerful symbolism

that the time called night

represents is the only thing

one can be sure of

when it blankets all.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**-So a bit of extra information on a few of the references here. The person having trouble breathing was my description of an asthma attack at night. I actually have asthma, and can have attacks from cold night air. Therefore, that part of the poem my experiences having these attacks.**

**-The motorcycle riding also comes my own experiences. I like to ride motorcycles, and during one of these rides, I was riding late at night. The motorcycle went right through ground fog, and the scenery really did look like it was inhabited by ghosts. The experience was so surreal it was included in this poem.**


End file.
